An application, e.g., an online application or a mobile application, can be individualized based on information specific to a user. However, existing techniques only utilize a limited amount and limited types of information corresponding to the user for this purpose. Therefore, improved techniques for securely providing information corresponding to an individual to an application so as to enable the application to provide individualized services would be desirable.